


hospital au

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	hospital au

He is a doctor. 

While she is a nurse.

They are colleagues. 

Who secretly pine for each other.


End file.
